


Unfortunate Circumstances

by humanyubel



Series: What Can I Do For You? [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 'You cannot love someone else until you love yourself.' Bullshit. I have never loved myself. But you, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dissociation, Emetophobia, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Grieving, I forgot what hating myself felt like, I loved you so much, Implied wishshipping in the end, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, Loving Ghosts, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mutually Unrequited, Nonbinary Character, Oh god, Other, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sex to avoid feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Bonding, Trans Male Character, Unresolved, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ambiguous genitalia, post-coital dysphoria, post-coital tristesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case anyone wasn't satisfied with the previous oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Can You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU FUCKED KAIBA?!”
> 
> Yugi jerks the phone away from his ear to avoid any hearing loss.

Yugi cocks his hip against the cold bathroom sink. He had only left to take off the shirt that would surely stain and put a loose pair of Pyjama bottoms he had laying around on his bedroom floor. He’s assaulted by aftershocks of his release and the bathroom’s chill. His nipples harden in the wake of the dual sensations.

 

He doesn’t take another step to go to Kaiba’s side not after that had only upset the other. When Kaiba begins to compose himself he finally looks down at the other duelist. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a harsh hug, fingers digging into the flesh of his biceps. His arms try their best to cover up his chest.

 

“What are you still doing here?”

 

“This is my bathroom you know?"

 

“Hmmph.” Kaiba lets out a low, noncommittal noise in response. As if such trivialities didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. As if what had just transpired between the two of them were as important as a fortune inside of a fortune cookie tossed into the trash. 

 

Kaiba lifts his eyes from the toilet to scrutinize the boy before him. His eyes lock onto Yugi’s chest. 

 

“It’s shameful to go around topless.” he says, ice slowly returning to his voice. 

 

“This is my house,” he trails his eyes to where Kaiba was covering his own chest “and I have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Kaiba’s cheeks flush in indignation. He let’s out a harsh growl through his gritted teeth. “Funny for you to be saying I have anything to be ashamed of, Mutou Yugi.” his arms defiantly straighten out to his sides. He stands with only half the grace he usually demonstrates, but it still far exceeds that of most others. He puffs his chest out as he towers above Yugi.

 

Yugi decides not to comment.

 

Kaiba bends down in search of a wash cloth and as reluctant as he is to admit it, Yugi finds the sight pleasing. He had never really appreciated the curve of Kaiba’s ass before. Then again, he was very rarely seen without one of his coats on his person.

 

Though Yugi had never and would never be truly attracted to Kaiba he couldn’t help but appreciate his figure. He quickly looks away, disgusted with himself. The sight before him wasn’t his to see.

 

Kaiba finds what he’s looking for and places the rag under the sink faucet and wets it with cold water. He presses the cloth against his eyes and steadies his breathing. His cheeks return to a single color and the white of his eyes are no longer an angry red after a few minutes.

 

Kaiba strides out of the bathroom and back into Yugi’s room to redress. Yugi can tell he’s going through the motions. Pants, socks, shirt...He loops his belt around his slim hips and the ends click together with a finality that couldn’t be replicated.

 

Kaiba returns to the bathroom and washes his face quickly to rid himself of any lingering sweat and dries his face before pulling out concealer. He applies the makeup to the area under his eyes efficiently, as if he had done it hundreds of times. Yugi frowns as Kaiba grabs his comb to brush out his hair. While he knew Kaiba didn’t have lice is seems strange to have the other use his comb.

 

Kaiba looks around for the mouthwash and locates it with ease. Yugi watches on with morbid horror as Kaiba tilts the container back and fills his mouth completely with the cleaner. He swishes it around in his mouth for a minute before pausing. Yugi distantly wonders if he intended to swallow it. He isn’t left to wonder as Kaiba spits his mouthful out into the sink,

 

Kaiba returns to Yugi’s room to grab his coat and in two movements he has it on and is already moving to leave. He walks down the stairs with a confidence that Yugi isn’t able to tell if it’s false bravado or not.

 

Kaiba had always been difficult to predict. Requesting a boy he claimed to hate, to fuck him and then crying in his bathroom for a good forty five minutes followed up by him leaving as soon as possible…

 

Only Kaiba.

 

“Kaiba kun.” Yugi’s voice is soft but firm. Kaiba refuses to face him.

 

“Sex is supposed to be loving.” he says in a very matter of fact way. As if he were simply stating a fact, like the sky is blue. Like humans need oxygen. Like our dead don’t stay buried, that they live on through us.

 

To Kaiba’s credit, his breath doesn’t hitch like it wants to.

 

“Says someone who only just lost their virginity.”

 

“Like you would know much more, Kaiba kun.”

 

Kaiba laughs and he sounds like he did when they first met, like he did in Death-T. 

 

Even with his larger-than-life-coat he is still unable to disguise the slight change in his gait. To Yugi, who knows to look, it’s as if there’s a spotlight on Kaiba.

 

He exits without saying goodbye.

 

Yugi lets out a sigh of relief. He calls Jounouchi using the wall phone. If he had to share this experience with anyone, if only to say it truly happened, it’d have to be with Jounouchi.

 

“Hey-”

 

“Hey Jounouchi kun I just wanted to call and ask how you’ve been lately, it’s been a few days since we last talked.”

 

Jounouchi laughs and something in Yugi’s stomach flutters at the sound.

 

“Oh hey, Yug! I’ve just been messing around with my deck and looking for a job. Without the whole saving the world on a weekly basis thing my schedule's been pretty blank.” Yugi giggles at Jounouchi’s words.

 

“Is that all you needed though? Do you need me to come over or somethin’?”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. I also wanted to thank you for your gift.”

 

Jounouchi’s line is silent for a handful of seconds as he goes over a mental list of all the gifts he had given Yugi. He finally lets out an incredulous laugh.

 

“Yugi you sly dog! Finally had use of it? Who’s the lucky person that beheld your purple glass dick?”

 

Yugi’s small frame is overcome with hearty giggles and snorts. He composes himself as quickly as possible.

 

“Kaiba kun.”

 

Yugi hears Jounouchi’s breath hitch before the other boy lets out a nervous chuckle.

 

“Could you repeat that? I must’ve heard wrong...It sounded like you said…”

 

“Kaiba kun.” Yugi supplies for him. “And I did.”

 

“YOU FUCKED KAIBA?!”

 

Yugi jerks the phone away from his ear to avoid any hearing loss.

 

“Calm down, Jounouchi kun. Anyways I’m going to let you go I need a shower.”

 

“Wait-”

 

Yugi hangs up the phone and heads upstairs to clean himself and try to relax under the hot spray of water. He know’s it’s pointless to lock the downstairs door because Jounouchi would end up just kicking the door down.

 

He slips his Pyjama pants off, steps into the hot stream of water, and sends a silent apology to Atem.

 

\-----------

 

Yugi emerges from his bathroom towel drying his hair. He’s in his room just starting to comb his hair out when his bedroom door slams open. Jounouchi stands in the doorway, panting. His jackets in disarray, his pants are unbuttoned, and his left shoe is untied.

 

“Did you run the whole way here, Jounouchi kun?”

 

“Yeah...Now I need story.”

 

Yugi sighs and wraps his towel around his waist. He continues brushing his hair out uninterrupted. 

“It’s kind of a long story…”

 

“I always have time for you, Yugi.” Jounouchi’s eyes are burning and Yugi revels in the warmth he feels in his gut at the look. Like a gentle flame kept burning by butterfly wing flaps.

 

Jounouchi does his best to calm his racing mind but he can’t help but voice his thoughts in the most ineloquent way possible.

 

“Okay so let me get this straight...You fucked that bastard Kaiba?!”

 

“Well not necessarily, it wasn’t really me fucking him, Jounouchi kun.”

 

“Well if you fucked him but at the same time you didn’t...then who?” Jounouchi was pacing the length of Yugi’s small bedroom, creating a dip in the floor with the force of his steps against the aged rug.

 

“As far as he was concerned I wasn’t there and when he realized that he just sort of...broke down?”

 

“I’m not getting it you’re throwing too many things at me at once, man.”

 

“He came over to have sex with me since... _ he _ was gone.”

 

Jounouchi’s eyes widened comically. 

 

“I always thought he was weirdly fixated on Atem but I didn’t think he went around pitching tents ‘cause of him.”

 

“Jounouchi kun he didn’t just come over for sex. He came over for a reason he didn’t realize until it was over and he was rushing to empty his guts into my bathroom toilet.”

 

“That’s pretty gross, did he really throw up?”

 

“He dry heaved and cried for about 45 minutes straight…” most knew of Jounouchi’s extreme “dislike” of the young CEO but even he wouldn’t want to kick Kaiba while he was down. Not like this. 

 

Jounouchi let out a low whistle. “You must’ve messed up his insides…” he cringes at the words as soon as he says them. Yugi looks equally as embarrassed as Jounouchi.

 

“I’m not even going to respond to that.” Yugi’s eyes drift over to the discarded handcuffs on the night stand. Jounouchi follows his gaze and feels sick to his stomach. 

 

“Wow what all did you do to that guy.”

 

“Do you really wanna know?” Yugi’s laughing, Jounouchi doesn’t think this is a thing to be laughing about but he laughs as well.

 

“What kind of guy doesn’t wanna hear about his best friend’s first time?”

 

Yugi walks over to his bed and plops down on it, laying there on his back. His towel slips slightly, covering his sheets more than Yugi himself. Jounouchi fights back a blush. He really shouldn’t be looking at his naked best friend but Jounouchi is unable to stop from relishing in the trust.

 

Yugi pats the space next to him on the bed. Jounouchi steps closer when a flash of fabric on the floor by the other side. He picks the material up out of curiosity. He looks down at the satin panties in his hands, confused beyond belief.

 

“When’d you get these, Yugi? I didn’t think they were really your style?”

 

Yugi looks over at Jounouchi’s bounty. 

 

“That’s because they aren’t mine. Those are Kaiba kun’s,”

 

Jounouchi flings them across the room and let’s out a horrified shriek. Yugi continues on as if his best friend wasn’t having a crisis over Kaiba’s underwear. 

 

“I didn’t realize he left them behind?” now that he has the time to look at them he notes that they’re the same wine red as Atem’s eyes.

 

Yugi once more pats the space next to him and Jounouchi complies, if only slightly distrustful, laying down next to Yugi. 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for the play by play retelling of it all?”

 

“More than ready.”

 

“So Kaiba kun called me earlier and told me he was coming over. He of course hung up before I could say anything and then he came in his limo.” Yugi covers his eyes with his forearm as his fingers seek out Jounouchis.

 

Jounouchi holds on and gives the hand in his a squeeze. 

 

“Then he said, and I’m quoting,  “I need you to fuck me, Mutou”.” Jounouchi’s mouth goes dry. 

 

“Can’t have a little decorum?”

 

“This  _ is  _ Kaiba kun we’re talking about. He’s always been straightforward. I told him to kiss me if he meant it, I didn’t think he would. He did, obviously. He couldn’t kiss very well. It was his first kiss.”

 

“Wow you got a lot of his firsts, huh.” Jounouchi’s repulsed but he needs to hear this.

 

“I guess. He kept trying to get me to have sex with him against the door, he kept trying to escalate it there. He thought I was ...him for a second and tried to say his name then act like it didn’t happen. I told him I wasn’t Atem.”

 

Yugi idly rubs his thumb against Jounouchi’s knuckle. 

 

“I told him it was okay to pretend. I got him to calm down and tried to get him into foreplay.”

 

“Foreplay? What’d you have him do, man?”

 

“I told him to get on his knees and he did.” Jounouchi’s cheeks flush brightly and he’s glad Yugi can’t see.

 

“He actually did that? Didn’t he think it was degrading or whatever?”

 

“Probably. Kaiba kun went along with everything. He kept trying to get me to take control, as if he didn’t want any of the responsibility. Maybe he didn’t want to lose? Saying please was probably bad enough for him.”

 

Yugi moves their joined hands onto his stomach, Jounouchi can feel his skin cooling rapidly in the aftermath of his shower.

 

“I told him that he’d been really good so far and I told him what to do if he wanted me to stop anything and I reminded him that he could tell me if he didn’t like anything. I put the my school jacket over my shoulders and did my best impression.”

 

Yugi sounds ashamed of his actions and Jounouchi can’t blame him. He’d be feeling pretty low if he fucked Kaiba while pretending to be his dead friend.

 

The room’s quiet save for their breathing. 

 

“He was all wide eyed and surprised. I didn’t think I’d ever see Kaiba kun like that. When I did my impression it was like a switch flipped inside of him. He kissed the tip and then started going down on me. He kept gagging but he didn’t stop.”

 

“What is he some kind of masochist?”

 

“Maybe? After a little he looked up at me eyes wide and face beet red. It was so weird to see Kaiba kun like that. I think he almost came from that alone? He turned away from me and stripped down and I got out my hand cuffs.”

 

Yugi huffs a laugh trying to imagine Jounouchi’s expression. No doubt this was grossing his friend out but he had to continue, had to prove to himself that it had really, truly happened. 

 

“I molded myself to his back and asked him if he trusted me. He was so turned on his thighs were trembling. So I took him to my bed and handcuffed him. I made sure he was comfortable. Then I straddled him and kissed him. He was trembling like a leaf at that point.”

 

Yugi was the most innocent guy that he knew and whenever he talked about sex it always surprised him. It didn’t make him any less innocent but it was still jarring at times. Jounouchi’s palms began to sweat. 

 

“I trailed my hand down, I wanted to check if he had really enjoyed what we were doing before? You wouldn’t believe how wet he was.” 

 

Jounouchi’s stomach clenches painfully at the thought.

 

“I ground my hand against his junk and then I asked him if he wanted me to...you know. He seemed really impatient. I kissed his neck and tried to distract him while I warmed up the lube.  I started kissing him but after the second finger he couldn’t focus on kissing me. He looked me in the eye and tried to get me to put another finger in and I told him he’d have to ask nicely. He actually said “please”.”

 

“You have to be making that part up!” Jounouchi protests but Yugi laughs and insists it was the truth.

 

“He sat up and said he wanted to watch when I went in. He laughed as if he couldn’t believe it. He sounded so excited. Like he found out there were six Blue Eyes White Dragons out there and he had been able to find the remaining two.”

 

Yugi’s soft lips pull down into a thoughtful frown. 

 

“He sounded like a kid. He flopped back down and then tried to kiss me again. It felt wrong to deny him that when he sounded so happy. He even started rocking back against me. He started to moan out Atem’s name when Mokuba called.”

 

Jounouchi starts to sit up, disbelief causing his breath to catch again.    
  


“What’d you do?”

 

“I answered it.”

 

“No way you can’t do that when you’re having sex!” 

 

Yugi removes his arm from his eyes briefly, Jounouchi can see them twinkle with suppressed mirth.

 

“I did. I didn’t want to worry Mokuba. I asked him how school was and I told him I was taking good care of Kaiba kun...Now lay back down I want to talk to you levely.”

 

Jounouchi sighs but lays down once more, squirming to get comfortable.

 

“And then what, Yugi?”

 

“Then I asked him if he wanted to continue. His eyes got spacey and he arched his back to get closer. I ran my hands up his torso and I accidentally brushed over a nipple. I didn’t really think that’d feel good. I guess it did? And then after a few thrusts he started laughing. I keep saying he sounded happy but that was the happiest he sounded all night. Laughing as if someone said something funny, laughing without a care in the world. I wonder if he’s like that with Mokuba?”

 

Jounouchi knew that Kaiba would die for his little brother but he wasn’t sure how they interacted normally when no one was around to see. Maybe he laughed freely at silly things Mokuba said?

 

Trying to think of the CEO as if he were human made Jounouchi’s skin crawl. Kaiba wasn’t supposed to be human, wasn’t supposed to be able to relate to.   
  


“He finally came and it was like he levitated off the bed. He started thrashing in the cuffs like he was trying to reach for something. Then he let out the most heart wrenching sound. He blacked out for a few minutes and I unhand cuffed him, rubbed his wrists and tried to help him come back. He didn’t even notice so many things. He didn’t notice that he had a pillow under his back, Jounouchi kun.”

 

“His ego’s so big that only air can fill his head, I swear.” Jounouchi huffs, face scarlet by this point. 

 

“I told him I knew he missed Atem too and I asked him if he thought Atem could see us, what would he think? He took off for the bathroom and then he threw up and cried. I tried to comfort him at first but when I touched his shoulder his head whipped in my direction and when he saw it was me he just...Broke? He wouldn’t let me touch him after that.”

 

They lay there in silence. It covers the pair like a thick, smothering blanket.

 

“That’s...heavy...but it seems like there’s something else bothering you?” 

 

Yugi’s arm leaves his face once more and Jounouchi can see him biting his lip thoughtfully. His brows furrowed.

 

“It’s something Kaiba kun said.”

 

Jounouchi waits for Yugi to finish his train of thought.

 

“He just said “I was his…” as if he wasn’t sure and that was the only thing that would fit.”

 

Jounouchi pushes his blonde bangs out of his face feeling a headache coming on. He feels helpless in this chain of events and he can’t for the life of him think of anything he can say or do that will help.

 

“At least I knew. I was able to get through each day after he left because I knew he knew how I felt and returned my feelings. Kaiba always went around calling Atem his rival but in the end he didn’t...doesn’t know...he never got the answers or the closure he wanted...needs.”

 

Yugi inhales a hitching breath in between his next words.

 

“He’s in love with him too, Jounouchi kun. It took us having sex for him to realize that…”

 

“Yug…”

 

Yugi embraces Jounouchi and buries his face against the other boy’s neck. He shudders, emotions trying to overcome him. He couldn’t cry for Kaiba because it wouldn’t do any good and Kaiba would only hate him for pitying him.

 

Yugi pulls away from Jounouchi to look him in the eye.

 

“You know, I really love you, Jounouchi kun.” 

 

“I love you too, Yugi.”

 

Yugi rises from the bed and dresses in a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt Jounouchi had left behind on a different occasion. 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie and eat some junk food? You pick first movie.” Yugi’s usual grin is back but there’s a sadness in his soft, purple eyes.

 

Jounouchi jumps up from the bed to wrap an arm around Yugi’s shoulders, pulling him along.

 

“Letting me pick the first movie? Maybe you should get laid more often!” 

  
Together they walk downstairs, hearts and spirits lifted.

 

Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba knows better than to ask certain questions when he knows he won't get any answers.

When Seto returns Mokuba’s the first the greet him. He gives his big brother a tight hug and tugs on his shirt to get Seto to lean down a little. Unable to refuse Mokuba, Seto leans down enough for Mokuba to kiss his cheek.

 

He opens his mouth to ask how his visit with Yugi went before his words die in his throat. Seto looked thoughtful and maybe a little lost, he was in no position to be asked questions.

 

Mokuba knows better than to ask certain questions when he knows he won't get any answers.

 

“Would you like to play Duel Monsters? You said you’d teach me.” Seto nods and Mokuba leads him along. He looked the same as he had when Mokuba had first seen him after Seto’s coma. Lost but so willing to change, to move forward. 

 

Because of Mokuba.

 

( “No...But I’m going to get better, for you.” )

 

He had found a piece of the puzzle of his heart without knowing what it truly was until now.

 

Mokuba and Seto spend the next few hours playing Duel Monsters together, Mokuba was a fast learner though his tactics were novice. He came nowhere near beating Seto but the pair of siblings were enjoying themselves immensely. 

 

They discussed their favorite cards and why they liked them so much. Though Mokuba had only played once he had been a spectator in many duels. Unsurprisingly they both loved the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

 

“It’s a part of you…”

 

When Seto brings up the Dark Magician, Mokuba’s curiosity is piqued. He suspects that he knows why but doesn’t voice his thoughts. Seto doesn’t offer an explanation. 

 

A weight seemed to have been lifted from Seto’s shoulders. Only to be placed upon them together.

 

Only this time he knew he had Mokuba’s support and he was able to carry the burden whilst living.

 

The air is cool in the game room and it’s only through that and sheer will alone that Mokuba’s able to stay up as long as he does.

 

When they’re done Seto walks Mokuba up to his room and tucks him in. 

 

“What do you say we go to Kaiba Land for awhile? We can visit the U.S. again. While we’re there we can find new game ideas. Together.”

 

The grin on Mokuba’s face shines brighter than any man made light could hope to. 

 

“I’d love to!”

 

“Good night.”

 

Mokuba reaches up to hug Seto.

 

“Good night, I love you.”

 

Seto indulges in the nearly reflexive act of stroking Mokuba’s hair. He presses a kiss to the top of Mokuba’s head. 

 

“...I love you too.”

 

Mokuba lays back down and when Kaiba looks at him he sees the night sky in his hair and his eyes are the brightest stars.

 

He leaves the room to retire to his own for the evening. He stops in his bathroom to wash his face off and undress. The water is cool though it does nothing to relieve his stress from the day. He looks at himself in the mirror and is filled with instant disgust. He didn’t know he could regret something as trivial as sex so quickly.

 

His shoulders ache from how he was handcuffed. He’d have fun getting the kinks out of those muscles. He looks into the mirror and wonders, not for the first time, who he is. He’s called himself many things. Mokuba’s father, CEO, greatest duelist, Atem’s rival, a monster, Gozaburro’s heir, holder of a God Card, but who was he without defining himself in relation to others.

 

He wasn’t a kind person, or a person who made smart decisions, he wasn’t the boy next door, he wasn’t someone you would label as your “close friend”. 

 

He was someone that talked through games and promises and debts to be repaid. 

 

He couldn’t ask Mokuba to reassure him, he had to be strong for the both of them. He looks into his own blue eyes once more and frowns. They were nowhere near as stunning as his Blue Eyes White Dragon’s. 

 

Seto’s steps are silent against the wooden flooring of his room. The quiet of his room has Seto’s ears ringing. 

 

He crawls under the soft sheets and stares at nothing. He rubs his sore wrists, knowing they’d be bruised by the morning.

 

He couldn’t explain his actions tonight no matter how desperately he tried. The gentle touches and looks tonight had been more pleasurable than any physical act he had done tonight. Only rivaled by the feeling of union that overcame him as he watched them join.

 

He had went to Yugi’s on the misguided thought that it had been lust that he felt for Atem. While he did he also realized something deeper. Another emotion that always just barely escaped his grasp. 

 

He was left with more conflicting feeling than answers in the end, his visit to Yugi’s only further worsening the strain in his chest that started to burn after Atem left.

 

Deciding to stop all thought for the night he closes his eyes, pushing towards oblivion. 

  
A voice that is not Mokuba’s echoes in his mind  _ “Good night...I love you.” _


End file.
